Estrellas
by Kay Blair
Summary: Un chico misterioso llega a la escuela. ¿Por qué es tan enigmático?


La noche estrellada se había echado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las actividades de club de kendo se habían alargado más de la cuenta. Corría por la calle. El último tren saldría en unos instantes, pero para mi desgracia me encontraba demasiado lejos de la estación.

No llegaré a tiempo, me decía a mí misma.

Mis pulmones comenzaban arder, necesitaba descansar, si total, no llegaría a tiempo. Me había parado justo en frente del parque de Villa Crepúsculo. Me adentré en él. Seguramente habría algún banco libre para sentarme tranquilamente y reponer fuerzas.

El bonito parque se notaba que estaba cuidado. El césped era completamente verde. Las flores estaban naciendo. Las luces de las farolas las iluminaban a estas últimas, mientras comenzaban a flores.

Alguien se encontraba sentado en el banco. Parecía completamente distraído. Era un chico, quizás tenía un año más que yo. Me acerqué a él, para observarlo más de cerca, pero también estaba lo suficientemente lejos, como para que no se diese cuenta de mi presencia. Sus cabellos, del color de la plata, eran bañados por la luz de la luna. Le caían lacios por la espalda Miraba las estrellas. Desprendía un aura misteriosa, pero que te invitaba a estar más cerca.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé observando al chico de pelo plateado, pero imagino que sería lo suficientemente tarde, dado que mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi mochila, el aparato electrónico y miré la pantalla. Era Sora, mi hermano mayor, mi mellizo. Acepté la llamada y pude escucharle gritar:

-¡¿Xion, dónde se supone que te has metido? –Sus gritos eran tan altos que tuve que despegar la oreja, para que no me dejara sorda.

-Lo siento, nii-chan. –Me disculpé rápidamente. –Las actividades del club se han alargado más de la cuenta y por eso se me ha escapado el último tren.

Sentí que Sora soltaba un suspiro y comenzó a hablar con alguien. La voz era de una chica, seguramente era Kairi, la novia de mi hermano. Escuché atentamente, sin poder entender sobre lo que hablaban

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó algo angustiado.

-En el parque. –Contesté mirando aun al joven que al parecer, todavía no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Sora. –No te muevas de ahí, no tardaré en llegar, ¿de acuerdo?

-No te preocupes, esperaré.

Colgué el teléfono y eché un último vistazo al chico misterioso. Me di la vuelta y salí del pequeño recinto. En escasos minutos, apareció mi hermano. Este había venido montado en su moto. Su cabello castaño estaba iluminado por la farola de luz. Sus ojos azules me miraban algo molestos.

-Hola, nii-chan. –Le dije.

No me contestó, simplemente me alargó un casto y se puso el suyo. Yo sin rechistar, también me lo puse y Sora me ayudó a subirme en la motocicleta. Era demasiado sobreprotector, parecía mi padre, más que mi mellizo.

Mi hermano arrancó el motor y rápidamente comenzamos a movernos. Cuando la nos habíamos separado lo suficiente del lugar, giré mi cabeza y contemplé el lugar donde el chico todavía se encontraba. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué parecía tan impresionante un chico qué se había sentado a ver las estrella? Tampoco es tan extraño, ¿no? ¿Lo volvería a ver en algún momento? Lo que no esperaba que las respuestas llegasen tan pronto.

En cuanto llegué a casa, cené algo rápido. No tenía demasiada hambre. Pero eso sí, de postre me tomé mi helado de sal marina. Sora observaba cada movimiento que hacía, era algo estresante. Pero únicamente me dedico a ignorarle, es la mejor solución.

Me fui a mi habitación mientras me terminaba mi postre. Abrí la puerta y eché el pestillo. Tiré el palo de madera a la papelera y de un salto me tumbé en la cama. Puse mi brazo para que me tapara medio rostro y no me diese la luz en los ojos, para que no me cegara. El sueño me invadió poco a poco, haciéndome cerrarlos ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y me di cuenta que no me había quitado el uniforme. Me acerqué al espejo del tocador. Mi cabello negro estaba completamente revuelto. Con un cepillo, me lo arreglé, quedado mi pelo corto, bastante liso. Me apliqué algo de anti-ojeras en estas. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mucho mejor, pensé mientras sonreía.

Salí del cuarto, cerrado la puerta tras de mí. En el pequeño pasillo, me crucé con Sora, al cual saludé con la mano. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina. El desayuno ya estaba colocado en la mesa. Me senté y empecé a comer tranquilamente. Me tomé una taza de té y unas tostadas de mermelada. Sora llegó poco antes de que yo terminase.

-¿Me esperarás? –Preguntó mi hermano, mientras se tomaba su taza de café.

-Lo siento. –Respondí, mientras me ponía el abrigo. –Vendrá Roxas a buscarme.

-Entonces, nos veremos allí. –Respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su humeante bebida.

Salí de casa. Miré al cielo despejado y después miré hacia el frente. Un chico estaba apoyando en la farola de enfrente de mi casa. Tenía el cabello de punta, y tan claros como los rayos del sol. Sus ojos azules, como los del cielo, que acaba de mirar hacia un momento, andaban distraídos. Tenía una bicicleta a su lado. Era Roxas, mi amigo de infancia.

Me acerqué a él con sigilo. En ese momento levantó la cabeza, aguándome el pequeño susto que pretendía darle. Este sonrió de forma maliciosa. Yo entorné los ojos.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? –Preguntó levantando una de sus cejas rubias.

-¿No ves obvio, lo que iba a hacer? –Pregunté con un tono de ironía. Puso los ojos en blanco, antes mi respuesta. Cogió la bicicleta y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nos vamos?

Me puse tras él, apoyando los pies donde están las marchas y mis manos sobre sus hombros. Roxas comenzó a pedalear, bastante fuerte, para que su bici soportase el peso de ambos.

En poco rato llegamos a las puertas de la escuela. Todo el mundo estaba revolucionado. Roxas y yo nos acercamos al corro de gente. Entre ellos se encontraban Kairi, Axel y Naminé.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –Pregunté.

-Parece que va a haber un alumno nuevo. –Contestó Naminé.

-Y dicen que es muy guapo, -añadió Kairi sonriente. –Tengo mucha curiosidad.

Sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Me giré, era Sora. Este se acercó a su novia y le plantó un beso en los labios. Todos los que nos encontrábamos alrededor pusimos cara de asco.

-¡Eso se hace en la intimidad! –Dijo Roxas con tono sarcástico.

Mi hermano le sacó a la lengua, para burlarse un de él. El rubio lo ignoró completamente mientras decía:

-Será mejor que vayamos entrando, el timbre tocaran en poco rato.

Entramos en el gran edificio y los dirigimos a clase. Este año cursábamos 2 º de Preparatoria. Con andares lentos, hablando entre nosotros, llegamos a nuestra aula. Cada uno se dirigió a su pupitre, el mío estaba al fondo de la clase, al lado de la ventana. Lo que me permitía aislarme en la clase y dejar volar mis pensamientos.

El profesor por fin entró en el aula. A primera hora, teníamos Matemáticas, simplemente aburrido, para mi gusto.

-Buenos días a todos. –Dijo con autoridad. –Hoy daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo compañero.

Por fin iba a parecer el chico misterioso. Apoyé mi cara en mi mano y eché un vistazo a Kairi y Naminé, ambas se veían ansiosas de conocer al nuevo estudiante. No las culpo, la verdad es que yo también tenía curiosidad.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, toda el aula contuvo la respiración al ver al nuevo. El color de sus ojos, entre azul y verde, era poco definido. Solo con mirarle una vez, podrías quedar atrapado en su mirada. Su piel era clara y en su rostro se mostraba una expresión seria. Su cabello era largo y lacio. Le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Su cabello era del color de la plata pulida.

Habría reconocido ese singular tono de pelo, ¡era el chico del parque!

-Su nombre es Riku Tamaki…


End file.
